


【快新】Slay Me with Love

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dual Personality, Implied Mpreg, Light Bondage, M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 心念已久的（）精分斗×新。Mpreg提及请注意，快新已婚前提的K×新，潜台词可能像NTR但不是你们想的那样（？……基本是个PWP依旧[远目]。。。





	【快新】Slay Me with Love

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是个米国背景，但sb作者没有任何相关专业知识积累也没做了解，总体xjb写。

突然被掼倒在床上时新一几乎是没有犹豫地立刻就做出了反应。

“キッド？”他叫道。

他下手有点重，这是令他感到不对的第一条。可下一步快斗就拿膝盖跪在了他腰上，刚刚过运动到酸软的部位立时就一点力气都使不上。面对那个人时他很容易就四肢受制，他绑绳结的功夫也是到位得很，这次用的是他刚从那人腰上拆下的皮带，紧紧缠绕在新一小臂的前端，牢固而结实。

新一不太能反抗，通常也说服不了。令他起疑的是这个人为什么这个时候会出来，明明已经——

“好久不见，大侦探。”一直没回应他的人此刻接话道。那语调一出口，新一就知道就是他不会错了。

“你怎么回事……”他道出了心中的疑问。

“人格分裂没那么容易治好，不是么？”キッド答道。他继续完成了他的绳结，检查它，确保它精致，完美，且 **漂亮** 。就像他目中所见的，新一的身体一样。

“……”新一沉默了。

他不是没有想过快斗又再复发的可能，甚至做了一些准备，但却没能预期到会是在这种情形。他甚至不知道对方限制住自己的行动是出于何种意图。

“你想做什么？”于是问道。

快斗，不，是KID，的手摸在他光滑的腰侧，没有言语。

他总是行动很快、反应灵敏，是这个人格有些神经质的表现。新一在脑中拼命回溯以前积累下的资料。他至少同这人阔别一年有余，并不得不借助以往的经验处理眼前的情况。

把手臂绕到他身前，キッド摸上了他刚射过一轮目前还疲软的性器，直接用行动代替言语给了他回答。

“你干什么！别碰！”新一用手掌勉强撑在床上，试图摆脱他的控制。KID搂上了他的腰，也没放过他的阴茎。上身压下来抵住了他肩头，看起来和和气气的，就把人压回了床上。

“呃、嗯！住手……”他开始握住新一的前身撸动。新一不住地扭动身躯挣扎。

无果。那个听话的小东西还是顺从他的挑逗硬起来。

“陪我做一次。”キッド说出了他的愿望。

新一意识到这一次他没有不听从的可能。

 

他很直接地插进来。

新一皱紧了眉，无法太顺畅地理解为什么明明是同一具身体，感觉上却这么的不一样。

KID从来不会在进入之后满足地碰碰他的身体。从来都是简单地停顿一会儿，就会开始动作。

他没戴套，新一发现了。身为一个缜密的罪犯，KID不会刻意地留出这种漏洞，唯一的解释是他就想这么做。

新一有意想要推开他，但不得不说他今天的绑缚选得很巧妙。新一的手臂无法向后使力，也没办法想他理想的设想那样，给他一个肘击。

KAI、——KID伏在他身上动作。快感之中他不断提醒自己去分辨这不是同他结为合法伴侣的那个人。

原本拦在他腰间的手臂改为横在他胸前，照顾他下体的手则按上了他屁股，并不时地在那边揉捏两下，手指捏进松软的臀瓣，给新一带去难以名状的触感。

他多久没这样做过了？与其说是做爱，倒不如说成新一单方面地挨操。

キッド的情欲表现直白而单纯。新一不知道他是如何在过往的数次追逃中对自己产生了不一样的情感，但这很好解释。唯一他需要面临的问题是，他必须得要安抚这个人格。

他不能刺激他。简单地来讲就是顺着他的意思去做。弄明白这个人的意图，检举他，然后做担保。

说起来流程其实不复杂，基本概括了他们从相遇到正常相识的整个过程。但快斗的主人格在一定程度上能够知晓这件事，这难说衍生出来了多少尴尬。本来要令一个普通人接受“有另一个人格和自己同住在这个身体里”，就已经够他克服诸多困难的了，而且这“另一个人”还用他自己的身体同他喜欢的人产生了一些不甚明了的关系。这实在是如天方夜谭一般可怕的局面。

是的，喜欢的人。不同于那个高智商且身手矫健的犯罪者，身为主人格的快斗在情感方面可称天真和懵懂。他爱上了逮捕他的人。同时他在审讯之余所表现出的幼嫩的渴求关怀的行径诱使新一对他产生别样的感情。保护欲，一开始是这样的。身为一个有余地置身局外的旁观者，新一从很早以前就了解到，他一直以来苦苦追查的人是キッド而不是快斗。

那个灵魂是无辜的，innocence。而犯罪者是另一个，KID才是代表罪的guilty。

而此刻他被自己所判定的原罪压在身下死命操干，呻吟不止的同时仅余能动的手指把床单抓皱。

产后的身体因长期节欲而表现敏感，他自己都能感受到内里的柔软贴合。

新一本来估摸着会就这样被操射，喘着气、嘤咛着。可是キッド似乎没打算如此结束。他把新一的身体翻过来，双腿架在肘弯，重新挺入之后又把人抱起来。

姿势的改换使新一不得不将被束缚的手臂圈在他颈后。大腿被迫分开，加之身体下沉，一下子令他进入到很深的地方。新一不受控制地叫起来，呜咽地恳求他：“不行、太深了——！别……”手臂借不上力，唯独快斗抱在他腿上的手臂坚实有力。

不，是KID……他对自己道。那人走了两步，新一辨不清方向，被性器随之而来的移动搅得意识都不平稳。他喘息着，直到背部被抵上了墙壁。是门板，他注意到，比白墙更光滑，但却一样的坚固。

基德抵在他身体深处连连刺戳几下，令他后背紧低着墙面，他就尖叫着迎来了高潮。

新一里面抽动个不停，口中的近于绝望的呢喃声也不太能停。他没有射精，但恍惚感觉整个生殖道都抽搐着崩溃了一般。性器前端是唯一的发泄出口，流出了好许黏腻的清液，非常色情地淌下来，泛滥一般。KID插在他身体里，忍着没射。他总是具有这般自控力，是新一不乐于见到的。

要知道快斗就总是对他心软。新一甚至有时候诞生出“两个人何苦为难彼此”的想法。“KID”是横亘在他们之间的一道阻碍，可他不忍心让快斗一人承担。

 

说起两人的初识，新一只需一眼就看出快斗身上与他熟悉的那个罪犯全然不同的气息。他真的是一个非常真诚的年轻人，同那故弄玄虚的诡盗相异。他告诉新一——即使对方亲手给他戴上手铐将他押送回来，在审讯室里同他隔桌对坐——，自从在一个偶然中得知黑羽盗一的秘密之后，他不是没有产生过取代他父亲的想法。

这可能便是“KID”产生的根由了。

“每当我去参观过什么展览，过后的某一个晚上，曾在我眼中留下最夺目色彩的珍宝便会失窃。——当然，我留意到它最后总被送还了。那感觉就像父亲还陪伴在我身边一样。即使我知道这并不可能。”

他倾诉这些的时候表现平和，就像新一是他的朋友。新一自然知道审讯中不可以带有私人的情感，却忍不住抛开自身的角色去倾听他。

他或许从来不是一个好的制裁者，他秉承的正义不过是对人类情感的理智延续。新一第一次认识到这点，却从不认为对快斗产生私情有什么不对。

“我爱你。”他听过那人无数次说过这句话，而初次的时候他这样解释道，“即使我是一个罪犯，我将失去自由。但我此刻对你的爱，是自由和真实的。”

对新一来讲这更像是一场幻梦。他同样迷恋着的人望向他的眼中洋溢着真挚和热情，哪怕在同样的这张脸上令他记忆深刻的是表面优雅，实则阴翳冷淡的笑容。

 

那之后发生了一次意外。新一在一次提审后，离开前，被突然暴起的KID拖回了身边。KID行动悄无声息，致使他即使摸到门把也不剩任何一点挣扎的余地。他甚至能松脱开新一给他戴上的那副警用手铐，反把新一的右手铐在了椅子上。

キッド掐着他的脖子不让他发出声音。新一发现自己学过并且勤于练习的格斗技一点用处都没有。

他至今不能想明白キッド是怎样发现他深埋多年的秘密的。他猜测过，却不敢求证。是费洛蒙影响么，他不知道。可能快斗天生就在这方面具备奇强敏感的五官，而KID将其利用起来，走到了这一步。

KID一边恐吓着他不准叫，一边在审讯室的椅子上强暴了他。

当时审讯的流程已经走到后半段，如果此刻传出辩护对象在受审时暴力伤人，所以的全部都会功亏一篑。

新一痛苦但无用地挣扎，不肯相信这会是快斗自己的想法。KID的肉刃一寸一寸楔进他的身体，在紧致得令人发疼的通道里不容反抗地插入到深处。

新一没有叫，也没有哭。他知道这是单方面的使用过程。他只是说：“你不可以这样。即使是你也不行。”

“为什么？”KID问他。他答不上来。

“你会帮我，也会救他。”

他还想反驳，却发现这是对他宿命的诅咒。

KID总能切中要害，他说：“你可以怀孕；你想把这一切献给他，而不是我？但他就是我。”

他不是你。新一说不出话，但他清楚地能分辨这之中的区别。他不会屈服的。

“你会消失。”他说道。

“……”KID笑了。他说：“保留你美好的愿望。”

他没留在里面，而是拔出来射了他一屁股。知道那天剩下的时间里新一都得忍受股间的湿腻，并持续地重复思考、质疑他自己的决定。

 

那次他没有怀孕，但他不知道今天还有没有那样的幸运。

KID摸在他受孕又生产过的小腹，那里甚至没有留下任何妊娠的纹路。他说：“你给他生了一个孩子，也应该给我生一个。”

不同人格的精子会有什么区别么？新一不合时宜地想道，但他不可名状地觉得比起否定的答复他竟然更偏向“会有”。

那预期令他感到恐惧。他勉力地挣扎起来，说：“不要！”

但那仍然地，没什么用。

KID单手托起他臀底，他甚至不得不为了保持平衡不要摔下去主动把大腿盘在他腰侧，承受下一轮深入内里的猛烈操干。

而那人用有意空出的手拨弄起了他涨红变大的乳头。

新一停止哺乳已经有一段时间了，但他情动时仍会有一些分泌。快斗刚才才舔过，尽管他此刻无力干涉。新一扭着腰，不知要迎合还是躲闪。

乳汁是被他挤出来的。

这不受他自身控制，新一想，试图以此来缓解身体主权被侵犯的不适。

他没有像快斗一样把那白色微黄的乳水舔掉，而是任由它挂在那里，留下一道有点难堪的痕迹。他们也不接吻，至少新一的方面是这样想的。

キッド啮吻在他颈侧，留下一个“属于别人的”玫红的痕迹。可他的脖子特别的敏感，受不住KID的骚扰，连连泄出恼人的呻吟。

他认真做起来次次都能顶到新一的宫口，使新一无法自控地用腿脚缠紧了他身后，脚趾也蜷缩起来，……舍不得放开似的。

这不应该，他想，明明是要推开他的。

他难受地张口呼吸，却一时不防被キッド捕捉到了下唇。惊呼还未出口就被忽然探入的舌尖挤了回去。

他入侵得不留余地，嘴唇也紧跟着严丝合缝贴上来。新一咬的预备动作都有做好，却在抬起颌骨的最后一刻前制止了。他无法伤害快斗，口唇的清明又算得了什么？他试图偏过头。

KID得寸进尺便愈发张扬。借着高度的落差强迫他仰头承受。要他献出前程，肉体，婚姻。灵魂。他的一切。

新一别无他法，觑着眼眸从隙缝中看他，眼前都有些昏沉。这是快斗吗……？他自问，你还是我的那个友人和爱人么？

他无法回答。

“快斗，别这样……”分开后他呢喃地说。

“是キッド，别叫错了。你应该叫 **我** 的名字。”是幽灵也是恶魔，那人絮语道。

“キッド、求你快停止！”他视线都要被扭曲了。席卷而来的快感却不容许他有片刻的歇息。他恍惚间一刻不停地叫起那个相较之下更为陌生的名字，听闻那人于他耳边鼓励道：“对的……你叫吧。他听得到……”

耳畔充斥着尽是淫靡的水声，激发人关于肉欲联想的碰撞声，属于自己的难耐呻吟裹挟其中辨识不清。或许还有无关的嘈杂念头以及轰鸣，他被迫被带上了高潮。

新一感觉到自己的脚被放在地上的时候还不太能找回重心。他自己无法控制平衡，从腰到腿都酸软无力。キッド总不介意在这时候稍微帮扶他一把。他退出去的时候把住新一的腰，而后者本人努力地倚在门板上不让自己借力太多。

他松开绳结的动作同他系时一样流畅，仅凭单手。新一知道这是快斗为数不多的未曾掌握的知识技能。让那孩子做这事，或许会折腾很久，因为他总担心怕会弄疼他吧。他们就像把一世的温柔都留给彼此了。

精液迟来地从后穴里滴下，落在地板上。新一闭了闭眼，他不想发表有关于此的任何看法，甚至若非如此更宁愿忽视内里被强行充塞进东西的不适。

“你对他做了什么？”他勉强平复下呼吸，质问道。

キッド用他标志性的方式勾起唇角。“你觉得呢？大侦探。人格没有融合，从来没有。”他自问自答，“我们是共谋。”

这话如一盆冷水当头泼下。新一愣怔的表情在对面人看来是莫大的快慰。

他意识到这人不愧为自己最刻骨铭心的敌手，却阻止不了骤然升腾起的恐惧攫住全身。

他想起他带着快斗离开牢狱过程中的种种。陪他在精神病院汇报，看到快斗试探性地说：“我想我大概……能‘控制’他？”

他眼前闪过他们在教堂宣誓，在餐厅共进晚餐。或许有那么一两个瞬间他眼前的人影神色有异过，新一一直自以为这不过是他未曾认识的尚且是恋人的快斗不为他所知的一面。

“有时候是我。”キッド说道。

没有言语可供他作出回应。

这是永恒的咒缚，他想，他此生都将继续同这二人纠缠不休。如同给自己戴上枷锁。

キッド将他横抱起来放回了床上，自己伏在他肩头安静了一会儿。

他感到无法迎视重新苏醒后那人的眼睛，真诚无暇，容不下一点污垢。

他听得那人道：“原谅我，新一。”

 

\- Fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> 标题的介词用法不确定是否准确，如果有朋友想帮忙纠正可以在评论里告诉我。感谢！


End file.
